L'ombre
by Gurisa
Summary: Après la guerre il est très difficile de se reconstruire. Texte très court écrit dans le but de montrer l'horreur de l'après-guerre mais qui montre qu'il y a toujours un espoir. Harry et Ginny n'apparaissent pas de manière explicite mais dans ma tête je vois tout de leur point de vue.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"L'ombre./span/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Après tant d'années écoulées dans l'oppression, subissant les assauts de la peur, enfin Il n'était plus. Enfin Ils pouvaient vivre. Il était mort, le monstre ne reviendrait plus. Plus de craintes à avoir, plus de mort douloureuse à attendre. Juste les séquelles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chaque jour, il leur fallait se reconstruire, mais chaque jour ils se détruisaient encore plus, meurtris par leurs trop nombreux combats. Ils étaient jeunes, et pourtant ils étaient déjà vieux. Trop tôt, on leur avait ravi leur enfance et maintenant ils ne savaient plus comment agir du haut de leurs 16 ans. Ils avaient vaincu, ils auraient dû être la lumière, mais aujourd'hui ils ne représentaient que la noirceur de ce passé que chacun souhaitait oublier./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ils souriaient aux gens mais hurlaient sur leur reflet. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils ne s'aiment plus, ils n'étaient plus que désarroi. Il fut un temps pourtant où leurs rires inondaient le château, où leur optimisme les guidait vers le haut, où leur amitié leur avait tant de fois sauvé la peau./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient seuls. Enfermés dans la prison de leurs souvenirs. La guerre. Les morts. Les blessures. La douleur. Les pertes. Le sang. Ils avaient tous perdu de la famille, un ami, ils avaient vu mourir des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient pourtant tous les jours./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ils ne leur reste plus que des images. Les larmes ne veulent pas couler, elles ne peuvent pas. Il faut rester fort, pour ceux qui se sont battus, pour ceux qui sont morts. Ils le savent. Que jamais cette douleur ne s'estompera. Alors ils s'exilent. Le Monde fête la liberté, alors qu'eux enterrent leurs morts, enterrent leurs vies gâchées./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ils devraient se quereller sur quelle équipe va gagner cette année mais tout ce à quoi ils peuvent passer, c'est que le plus grand des bonheurs leur échappe. Ils le voulaient, ils s'étaient battus pour ça. Ils ne reçoivent rien aujourd'hui. Ils attendent, mais l'espoir s'échappe chaque jour un peu plus, et tandis qu'ils patientent leurs pieds s'enlisent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ils ne sont qu'une ombre. Une ombre gigantesque, reflet de cette génération perdue, qui à 12 ans a pris les armes. Qui à 13 ans a pleuré sur le champ de bataille. Qui à 14 ans a tué pour la première et la dernière fois. Qui à 15 ans s'est sacrifié pour sauver son cadet. Qui à 16 ans à démontrer que le courage n'avait pas de genre. Qui à 17 ans a défait la menace./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Parmi toutes ces ombres, parmi toutes ces âmes, il en était toujours une. Une qui avait espoir, suffisamment pour relever le héros d'une nation. Il était une âme pour lui rappeler que le soleil s'est levé, et inlassablement se relèvera. Alors cette âme tendit la main au héros. A ce héros qui tournait le dos à tous car il savait qu'ils avaient souffert à cause de lui. Il savait que des gens étaient morts pour lui Il savait et ça le détruisait. Mais Elle était là. Belle dans le crépuscule. Son sourire désarmant lui criait de remonter à la surface, d'ouvrir grand les poumons et de respirer. Le héros vivrait./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"PS : Une lectrice m'a signalée qu'il était compliqué de comprendre le passage des "qui à tel âge a" et que j'avais fait une erreur sur l'âge! Je vais donc détailler rapidement. Ce passage se réfère à la bataille finale à Poudlard, où tous les élèves ont pris part au combat. Pour moi, même s'ils n'y étaient pas autorisés, certains élèves très jeunes ont réussi à prendre part au combat. Ils ont pris les armes à 12 ans, sans faire de réels dégâts. A 13 ans ils se sont rendus compte de l'horreur qui se déroulait devant eux. A 14 ans, ils ont commencé à être plus offensifs et à tuer pour survivre. A 15 ans, je pense surtout à Colin qui est mort pendant la guerre, pour moi il voulait défendre l'avenir de son petit frère et s'est donc battu pour lui, il s'est littéralement sacrifié. A 16 ans, la je pense surtout à Ginny parce que pour moi elle représente le courage et la force. A 17 ans : Harry. J'ai rajouté le passage sur Ginny parce que je m'étais trompée dans les dates et que je trouvais que ça restait cohérent avec le reste. Donc oui je m'étais trompée sur l'âge d'Harry au moment de la guerre, honte à moi! :p La lectrice en question m'a demandé si le "qui à 12 ans prend les armes" faisait référence à Harry et Ron qui en deuxième année vont affronter le Basilic. C'est tout à fait possible! Je n'y avais pas réellement pensé en l'écrivant, mais ça colle parfaitement, Harry a pris les armes (épée de Gryffondor) pour tuer le serpent géant mortel! On peut faire plein d'interprétations partir de là :) Le champ de bataille dont il est question après peut être la foret interdite quand Rémus se transforme en loup garou dans HARRRY POTTER ET LE PRISONNIER D'AZKABAN. :) je vous laisse donc à vos interprétations ;)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merci de me lire!/p


End file.
